Perle de Glace
by Chevalamel
Summary: Durant la guerre contre Aizen, le combat fait rage...  Même pour Byakuya et son lieutenant. Romance ByakuyaxRenji, classé K pour quelques allusions yaoi.


**Perle de Glace**

Voilà, première fanfiction de ma part... Attention, couple RenjixByakuya, allusions yaoi.

**Résumé :** Dans la guerre contre Aizen, que se passerait-il si Byakuya avait été envoyé au combat, et que Renji l'avait abandonné ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Renji, indifférent aux blessures qu'il avait subies, courait à perdre haleine vers l'endroit où, une minute plus tôt, il avait senti le reiatsu de son Capitaine exploser… puis disparaître.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Quelques heures plus tôt… oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le son strident de l'alarme retentissait dans toute la Seiteirei. Aizen était de retour, et prévoyait de tout dévaster, du moins en apparence. Pire encore, il avait réussi à convaincre un autre Capitaine de se joindre à lui, le Capitaine Hitsugaya. Tous les Capitaines sortirent de leurs bureaux, accompagnés de leur lieutenant. Ayant reçu des ordres des papillons de l'enfer, ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers leurs différentes positions…

- Renji…

- Oui, Taijo ?

- Reste avec moi. Je pense que j'aurai besoin de ton aide…

Renji ouvrit un œil étonné. C'était bien la première fois que son Capitaine lui demandait ça. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, déjà leur ennemi apparaissait. Hitsugaya. Un homme en qui Renji avait toujours eu confiance.

Apparemment il se trompait.

Le combat s'engagea, et il semblait que Byakuya avait l'avantage. Aussi, quand Renji sentit le reiatsu de Rukia s'enflammer, il ignora les injonctions de son Capitaine et partit l'aider.

Là aussi, il faisait une grosse erreur…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Renji arriva sur les lieux de l'affrontement. Tout était dévasté, le sol était jonché d'énormes blocs de glace, pour la plupart brisés. Nulle trace des deux adversaires. Quoique… En regardant mieux, Renji vit le corps de son Capitaine, pris dans une immense colonne de glace.

Et il n'avait rien pu faire… il l'avait abandonné.

Il avait abandonné son Capitaine.

De rage et de tristesse, Renji brisa la colonne qui emprisonnait la personne qu'il n'avait pas su protéger. La personne qu'il avait tuée ?

Sans aucun doute. Il l'avait tué.

Il avait tué son supérieur.

La seule personne qu'il admirait, et qu'il voulait battre plus que tout.

Il l'avait tué.

Le corps de Byakuya tomba lourdement, mais Renji le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Là, tremblant, il porta la main au cou du noble… Et sentit une faible pulsation. Son cœur battait, faiblement, mais il battait ! Son Capitaine était en vie !

Mais ses vêtements, sa peau était glacée. Il respirait à peine. Insensible à ses propres blessures, Renji l'emmena le plus vite possible dans ses quartiers, et le coucha dans son futon. Mais la peau du Capitaine était toujours aussi glacée, et il s'était mis à trembler violemment. Renji sentit une larme perler, puis deux, et se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Gomenasai… Taijo, Gomenasai… J'aurais dû…

C'est alors qu'un paragraphe d'un vieux manuel de secours lui revint en mémoire. Maladroitement, il dévêtit son supérieur et le recoucha sous les couvertures. Il se dévêtit lui-même et se coucha sur le noble, collant son torse glacé au sien, entremêlant leurs jambes, posant sa tête contre la joue glaciale de son Capitaine.

Après un certain temps, des minutes, des heures peut-être, les tremblements de Byakuya se firent moins violents, sa respiration devint plus forte, plus régulière… Renji laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement. Pendant tout ce temps, il était resté éveillé, les yeux bien ouverts, guettant désespérément un signe qui montrerait que son Capitaine allait s'en sortir. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait aussi réfléchi, à propos du noble, de lui, de tout le reste… Et même s'il s'en voudrait éternellement d'avoir abandonné l'être qui lui était le plus cher, il avait au moins compris une chose… Il aimait son Capitaine, et ce plus que tout au monde.

Plus que sa vie, plus que tout.

Il l'aimait.

Enfin rassuré sur l'état du noble, Renji se laissa un peu aller, et finit par s'endormir, toujours allongé sur Byakuya.

Ce dernier, de nombreuses heures plus tard, ouvrit les yeux, un poids inhabituel sur la poitrine. Il baissa les yeux et vit son lieutenant, apparemment nu, allongé sur lui, des traces de larmes séchées sur les joues. Il se demanda pourquoi il se trouvait là, puis se souvint…

Son lieutenant lui avait probablement, non, certainement même, sauvé la vie. En veillant à ne pas le réveiller, il passa ses deux bras dans le dos de Renji, le serrant un peu plus contre lui. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, et soupira de bien-être. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi paisible… Depuis la mort d'Hisana, en fait…

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Renji ouvrit à son tour les yeux. Etonné, il remarqua tout d'abord que son Capitaine le serrait contre lui. Il se dégagea doucement, voulut regarder le visage de Byakuya, et fut surpris de croiser deux grands yeux sombres qui le fixaient, impassibles comme à leur habitude.

Enfin, pour presque tout le monde. Parce que les autres ne voyaient pas.

Renji, lui, vit la petite lueur de reconnaissance qui brillait dans le fond des yeux de son Capitaine.

Et cette lueur lui fit plus mal que tout le reste. Elle ramena sa culpabilité en bloc. Non, il ne la méritait pas, la reconnaissance de son Capitaine, il était pitoyable, il l'avait abandonné, il était un lâche, un traître… oui, un traître.

Luttant contre les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux, Renji se détourna du visage de l'homme qu'il aimait, et dit, murmurant presque :

- Gomenasai, Taijo…

Byakuya, lui, le fixait d'un œil passablement étonné, il s'attendait vraiment à tout sauf des excuses…

- Renji…

Tournant toujours le dos au noble, Renji poursuivit :

- Taijo, je… je n'ai pas été là, vous m'aviez dit de rester et pourtant je suis parti, je suis lamentable, un traître, un moins que rien, … S'il vous plaît, ne soyez pas reconnaissant envers moi, tout est de ma faute… Gomenasai… Si j'étais resté ce ne serait pas arrivé… Taijo, gomenasai…

En disant cela, les larmes de Renji avaient recommencé à couler, plus abondantes, plus déchirantes encore que la veille…

Son Capitaine, par contre, voyait ça d'un tout autre œil. Laissant tomber son masque d'arrogance, d'indifférence, il s'assit avec difficulté, et attira son lieutenant dans ses bras. Il le serrait fort contre lui, ignorant la douleur qui irradiait de ses muscles encore ankylosés, et attrapa une larme avec ses doigts. Doucement, il l'essuya et murmura à l'oreille de son lieutenant:

- Renji… je ne t'en veux pas, Renji… Tu m'as sauvé la vie, c'est tout ce qui compte… tout ce qui compte…

Petit à petit Renji se calma, sa respiration s'apaisa, les battements de son cœur ralentirent. L'homme de sa vie, la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout, ne lui en voulait pas !

Byakuya, quant à lui, pensait à autre chose. En effet, il venait de remarquer la blessure de son lieutenant, qui courait de sa hanche gauche à son sternum, et qui saignait encore un peu. Dans le même temps, il remarqua que les draps dans lesquels ils avaient dormi étaient tachés de sang. Pestant contre lui-même pour ne pas les avoir remarqués plus tôt, il dit d'un ton de reproche :

- Renji, tu es blessé.

- Capitaine…

- Montre-moi ça…

Renji s'exécuta, étonné d'avoir autant d'attention de son Capitaine qui était toujours si froid, si distant… Ledit capitaine attrapa ses vêtements, fouilla dans l'une des nombreuses poches cachées de son manteau et en sortit un petit flacon d'onguent. Il en appliqua sur la plaie de son lieutenant, qui tressaillait de douleur quand les doigts fins de Byakuya rencontraient la chair à vif, puis roula un bandage serré autour de la taille de ce dernier.

- Avec ça, tu devrais guérir vite...

- A-arigato, Taijo.

A ce moment, Byakuya frissonna violemment et dut se rendre à l'évidence : il avait encore froid, et devrait rester au lit encore un moment. Renji aussi s'en était aperçu, et s'aperçut aussi d'une autre chose cruciale. Il était tellement inquiet pour son Capitaine qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient à deux, nus, dans un futon une place, et que ce même Capitaine l'avait vu nu quand il s'était levé pour lui montré sa blessure. Byakuya, lui, était toujours resté sous la couverture, cela ne lui posait donc pas de problème.

A la pensée de se recoucher avec son Capitaine, si proche de lui, Renji rougit violemment, s'attirant un coup d'œil interrogateur du noble que cela ne paraissait pas gêner. Rejetant son embarras, il se glissa sous les draps aux côtés de son Capitaine, hésitant à le prendre dans ses bras.

- Taijo ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que je peux… enfin…

Byakuya mit fin à ces questions inutiles en entourant lui-même Renji de ses bras, lui souriant au passage, un vrai sourire. C'était la première fois que Renji le voyait sourire, cela le fit frissonner de bonheur. Son Capitaine lui souriait.

L'homme qu'il aimait lui souriait.

Et il ne souriait qu'à lui. A personne d'autre.

Il lui souriait.

Ils restèrent enlacés comme ça longtemps.

Jusqu'à ce que Renji cesse définitivement de réfléchir.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de culpabiliser.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se noie dans les beaux yeux sombres de son vis-à-vis.

Jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de Byakuya se posent doucement sur les siennes.


End file.
